1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a radio selective call receiver, and more particularly to a radio selective call receiver in which a call count and fee are informed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a charging system of the radio selective call receiver is reconsidered. That is, a conventional system is adopted in which a user of the radio selective call receiver pays a predetermined charge and a call originating person to the radio selective call receiver pays a telephone charge for every call. However, a new call count dependent on the charging system will be adopted in the future, in which an additional fee is imposed on the user of the radio selective call receiver in accordance with the reception call count, i.e., the number of reception calls.
By the way, although the additional fee is imposed on the user of the radio selective call receiver in accordance with the call count as mentioned above, the user does not generally count the reception calls one by one. Also, it is difficult to perform such a counting operation. Thus, the user cannot estimate how much additional fee is charged. Therefore, there is a problem in that there is a case that a large amount of additional fee is charged which the user does not expect. Especially, it is a serious problem for the user who receives tens of calls a day.
In Japanese Laid Open Patent Application Disclosure (JP-A-Showa 60-169245), a radio selective call receiver system is disclosed in which same information is provided to all radio selective call receivers having a same group number. However, in this system, even if the information is unnecessary to a user, the radio selective call receiver of the user receives the information, resulting in the charge of an additional fee.